Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet system, and more particular to a water tank-less toilet flushing system with a control system thereof, which are able to prevent the siphon action generated within the toilet structure.
Description of Related Arts
A conventional toilet flushing system comprises a water tank connected to a water inlet pipe for storing a predetermined volume of clean water to flush a toilet bowl. During the flushing operation, the clean water is discharged from the water tank to the toilet bowl, such that sewage and fecal debris in the toilet bowl are flushed and drained through a sewer draining pipe. However, the volume of clean water stored in the water tank is constant that cannot be adjusted. In other words, the fixed volume of clean water is used for every flushing operation. Furthermore, it is time consuming to fully refill the clean water in the water tank after every flushing operation is completed. As a result, the time interval between two consecutive flushing operations is the time for fully refilling the clean water into the water tank. Due to the relatively large amount of fecal debris, multiple flushing operations are required for completely flushing out of the toilet bowl. In other words, it is a time wasting to wait for the clean water to be fully refilled in the water tank for next flushing operation. Likewise, it is water wasting that same amount volume of clean water will be used in one single flushing operation to flush relatively amount of fecal debris in the toilet bowl. In addition, the water tank will take up additional space for the toilet flushing system and the clean water in the water tank has an unpleasant odor over a period of unused storage time so as to pollute the air in the restroom.
An improved tank-less toilet flushing system has advantages of minimizing tank space and conserving the water resource comparing to the conventional toilet flushing system with the water tank. However, such tank-less toilet flushing system still has several drawbacks. Accordingly, the tank-less toilet flushing system comprises a flushing pipe located at an upper portion of the toilet bowl and an injection pipe extended to a bottom siphon pool of the toilet bowl, wherein the injection pipe is connected to a water pipe via an electromagnetic flush valve. Accordingly, the operation of the flush valve is controlled by a controlling button of a controller so as to control the flush valve between an opened state and a closed state. At normal condition that no water is discharged to the toilet flushing system, the water pipe is remained at a negative pressure condition. Once the flush valve is opened, the sewage and bacteria at the siphon pool will backflow to the water pipe due to the siphon action. As a result, the water source will be polluted through the water pipe. In addition, the installation location of the flush valve is below the top surface of the toilet bowl. When the toilet bowl is clogged, the water level in the toilet bowl will be gradually increased during flushing operation. Once the water level in the toilet bowl is higher than the location of the flush valve, the sewage within the toilet bowl will backflow to the flush valve and will directly contact with the water outlet of the flush valve as a result in water pollution.